1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a quick disconnect device for electromechanical devices which are used to move parts between two fixed points, such as to load and unload stamping press. More specifically, this invention relates to a quick disconnect device having a detent which secure the quick disconnect device in a lock position when the quick disconnect device has mechanically connected an attachment to the boom of the electromechanical device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electromechanical devices, or feeds, are extensively used with stamping presses, automated assembly lines, and other similar pick and place operations. Feeders typically include an electromechanical drive system and one or more attached drive arms. Each arm has one or more booms mounted to its ambulatory end to which tooling attachments can be connected for performing the various pick and place operations. The feeders are required to operate at high speed to ensure efficient operation and with precision to prevent damage to the feeder, the tooling attachments, cooperating equipment, and the products of the operation.
Another requirement of such feeders is the need for interchangability between various tooling attachments. To reduce machine downtime, it is necessary that the changeover between tooling attachments be conducted quickly. Therefore, quick disconnect devices have been developed to quickly connect and disconnect attachments with the boom of a feeder.
A disadvantage of quick disconnect devices known thus far is their susceptibility to becoming disengaged during operation as a result of the vibrations and rapid motions of the feeder arm. An undesirable result is that the tooling attachment becomes loose from the boom. Wear can also occur within the quick disconnect device which can lead to further loosening of the tooling attachment and ultimately the replacement of the quick disconnect device. Further consequences are the loss in accuracy of placement which produces wear of cooperating equipment such as dies and molds, the damage or destruction of the tooling attachment when it becomes overly loose or entirely disconnected, and the accompanying downtime and costly repairs on the assembly line.
Therefore, what is needed is a quick disconnect device that can withstand the adverse vibrational environment of feeders by having some provision that prevents the loosening of a tooling attachment to the boom and, therefore, extends the efficiency, usefulness and life of the tooling attachments and the cooperating equipment.